50th Kappic Eagles
The 50th Kappic Eagles are an elite and renowned Tempestus Scions regiment of the Ordo Tempestus. Though they barely number a single company, their boldness, stalwartness and bravery in the face of overwhelming odds makes them worth more than a regular Imperial Guard Regiment. Under the inspiring command and tactical brilliance of their fearless commander, Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock, the ruthless efficiency of the 50th have garnered them numerous victories in the face of extreme adversity. Regimental History Though there is very little official background on the 50th Kappic Eagles, what is well known is their bold reputation and fearlessness in the face of overwhelming odds. They are reckoned to be the most decorated company of the Tempestus Scions this side of the Segmentum Solar. Led by their bold and courageous Tempestor Prime, Salem Whitlock, the 50th have achieved a long tally victories that are the envy of many a Tempestus Scions regiment. There are few Imperial Guard officers who can coordinate the actions of an entire company as fluently as Tempestor Prime Whitlock. Even fewer can do so in the thick of the fight, where Whitlock can be seen barking orders while snapping off shots with his bolt pistol. Whitlock insists on leading from the front, facing the same dangers as his men and assessing the battlefield first hand. It is this selfless bravery that inspires the Kappic Eagles to victory, the same quality that saw them at the front when the fate of Alaric Prime hung in the balance, while facing the overwhelming threat of the Red WAAAGH! of Ork Warlord Grukk Face-rippa in 998.M41. Notable Campaigns *'The Red WAAAGH! (998.M41)' - The Ork Warlord Grukk Face-rippa rampages across the Sanctus Reach system and is met in battle at Alaric Prime. Amongst the defenders under the command of Castellan Stein of Cadia are Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock and his Tempestus Scions of the 50th Kappic Eagles. Whitlock leads a daring raid to destroy an immense Mekaniak tractor beam that threatens to give the Orks their victory in one fell swoop, making a near-suicidal drop directly onto the Ork position and destroying the device. Notable Kappic Eagles ]] *'Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock' - Tempestor Prime Salem Whitlock is the epitome of a Schola Progenium officer -- bold, courageous and utterly dedicated to the Imperium. Whitlock's personal honours and roll of victories would put most career officers to shame, and the respect he instills in his men is the envy of any Commissar. The Tempestor Prime commands none other than the 50th Kappic Eagles -- the toughest, most decorated company of Tempestus Scions this side of Segmentum Solar. Though they number barely a single company, under Whitlock's command they are worth more than a regiment of regular Guardsmen -- and they know it. If Whitlock and the Kappic Eagles have any flaw at all, it is their assumption that their orders will be obeyed to the letter regardless of whom they are delivered to. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The Tempestus Scions of the 50th Kappic Eagles primarily wear tan-coloured fatigues with black-coloured Carapace Armour with gold-coloured trim. Their Slate Monitron and Omnishield Helms are also black crimson in colour. The faceplace of the omnishield helm is silver in colour. When not in battle, these Scions will often wear a red-coloured beret in lieu of their usual omnishield helms. Regimental Badge The regimental symbol of the 50th Kappic Eagles is not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Militarum Tempestus'' (6th Edition), pg. 50 *''Warhammer 40,000 - The Sanctus Reach: The Red Waaagh!'' (Campaign Supplement), pp. 99-100, 105-106 Category:K Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Category:Militarum Tempestus Regiments Category:Tempestus Scions